rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WhellerNG
HI!!! Welcome to the Red vs. Blue Wikia, WhellerNG! I'm Guesty-Persony-Thingy, but you can just call me Guesty, or, more commonly, GPT. I am an administrator over at Halopedia, and I know a bit about Red vs. Blue and a lot about editing wikis, so if you EVER need ANY help with ANYTHING, just talk to me here. Again, welcome to the Red vs. Blue Wikia, and I hope you enjoy your stay here! =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Fixing Awesome! I'm kinda new here and saw the Vic Jr thing and thought, "Great Job" --TbErNaNd 04:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Agent Tennessee Alright. I got a message through Halopeadia saying that I have a new message here. It said "thank you for your edit". WHAT EDIT?!?! RvB Resolutions I appreciate that you have protected the page of RvB resolution but there is an important update that no one can add On the roosterteeth website they have announced that the new series will start April 1st I don't know if you knew that but I thought that you had better know thats all Logo Your the only administrator i can find on this wiki. I just thought the logo was kinda out of date and made a new one here http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki2.png if you agree you can change it, if not doesn't matter--Soul reaper 12:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Revelation I dont have the permission to change the title but it is announces by RT that the new season will be called Revelation, not Resolutions so the title of the article must be changedShadowman875 23:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Dear WhellerNG, I am currently rewatching all of RvB and am collecting screenshots. I have all the episodes in relatively good quality, so if you'd like, I'd be happy to contribute pictures wherever better ones are needed. For example, I have a much clearer picuture of the "Great Retriever" (Green Alien) that could be used. Please let me know if you are interested. AllenLC quotes r awsome especially for people who LIKE red vs blue and KNOW red vs blue quotes make the whole series awsome i dont care if it clutters its not just for me its for everyone who know and likes red vs blue so dont mess wit the quotes! Wash's "death" Well, credit where credits due, u were right. Wash didn't die. I definatly like the subplot they threw in with how Epsilon remembers Wash from the implantation (i guess) and got really pissed when he saw him. All things considered, im starting to agree with the guy on Wash's discussion board. he says we should add something about washs skill and how he seems to survive a crap load (In total: having an AI die in his head, shot in the back and chest, run over by a car, thrown several meters through the air, and being in the middle of an explosion. and i may have missed some) PS. I dont appreciate the "fucking morons" line very much though. We're all people who appricate RVB and are trying to be friendly with each other. Not very mature. and if it turned out Wash was alive, as it did, then we'll just change it then. its not life and death here. Sarge/Sigma Debate Look I know you've probably had this conversation with many people. Including myself, but I won't give up until you let there be an addition to either Sigma or Sarge about how many people believe it. All I'm saying is that you think everything is specualtion. What I propose is that we add something like "Many Red vs Blue Fans believe that Sarge is the Freenlancer AI Sigma. There are a number of reasons for this:" The reasons are then listed and we say that none of the rooster teeth members have comfirmed this. Now I know you'll counter by saying that speculation isn't allowed in this wiki, but saying people believe something is a fact. And if you would care to look at the Reconstruction article you should see that there is a whole section about the speculation over Church's EMP death. Oh yeh forgot to sign it Alfius 13:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This wiki will never allow that,speculation is a waste to facts and articles, Burnie even says in the Jenga Jam interview that the only reason they mentioned Sigma was because they wanted to remind us that there are still AI we haven't seen yet. Just because it says "alot of fans beleive " it is still considered speculation and will still be removed.Rvb forever 13:22, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Sarge isn't Sigma. It is impossible. Jman98 temporary 22:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Edit to Inconsistencies with Tex Why was my addition to the list of Inconsistencies with Tex removed? I think it is worth noting. http://rvb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tex&diff=12813&oldid=12808 AllenLC 16:13, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Command Due to the developements in Reconstruction and Recreation, and my creation of a page for Freelancer Command, i think maybe the Red and Blue command pages are unneccessary. AllenLC 23:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) So......could we please delete them then? AllenLC 15:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Wyoming in Recovery one i got a question about that. The caption for Recovery One states that it takes place after Season 5 (i always thought it was during, cause otherwise Wash took a long time to get on the scene). If Wyoming disappeared from the base and all his clones where killed at the end of Season 5, then who attacks Wash in the first episode? Did one Wyoming clone survive and, assuming he knew AI's arent deleted, come back to steal Delta. If so, how did he know Delta wasnt deleted and does this mean he is still alive?Ironreaper 12:43, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thats what i figured. Wyoming left for Blood Gulch after the fight with Wash. I checked again and it is clear it takes place during season 5, so i don't know where i got the idea that it took place after. The only thing with that though is how did he know Delta wasnt deleted? He may have just been coming back for his helmet, as Tex had it and was downloading his logs when he disappeared away and he would need his helmet to take Gamma to Blood Gulch with him. He probably played dead when Wash showed up and tried to grab Delta when he saw that the AI was alive and well.Ironreaper 04:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Unlocking stuff you need to unlock the C.T. page because he is really a she and her and tex are alike because that both had a voice disguiserTetrisguy 20:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Policy According to some talk pages and the block logs, this wiki has a rather severe policy against speculation. However, I have been unable to locate the appropriate project page - is there an actual page, or is it a "general policy"? Some users may have varying opinions on what is or is not speculation, after all. I mean no offense - but an undefined ordinance with extremely severe penalties is a significant detriment to any wiki's growth. If you would like, I can get one started immediately. Auguststorm1945 20:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I personally think the no speculation policy is appropriate for this wiki due to Red vs Blue's nature. AllenLC 22:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Theme I would like to propose a different theme for the wiki. I've been testing out the css here: User:31stCenturyMatt/monaco.css. It's based on the theme for wow.wikia.com, with some of the gray changed to red and all of the yellow changed to blue. There are a couple of images it uses that I've stuck up on Image Shack that would need to be copied over, if you decided to use them (http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/6848/testlogod.png http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/2733/barhp.png). Here's what it looks like. Anyhow, thanks for your time. --31stCenturyMatt 00:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome, thank you. I'm just glad you liked it. --31stCenturyMatt 01:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::After looking at it for a couple of days, I've made some fixes to the css I came up with (User:31stCenturyMatt/monaco.css). ::*Some of the red buttons had blue text instead of white, especially for unregistered users. I made sure they all have white text. ::*When clicking down on a link in the red bar at the top of a page it turns orange. Changed it to white. ::*When editing a page or viewing its history the link in the red bar turned black. Changed that to white too. ::*The title bars of the "Latest Activity" and widget boxes in the left sidebar were about twice as tall as they should've been. ::*Lastly I copied the three images it uses over to this wiki (File:WikiaLogo.png, File:RvBWikiLogo.png, File:PageBar.png). ::Thanks! --31stCenturyMatt 17:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Speculation First let me say that I am not endeavoring to actively oppose the policy or that I will take action diametrically opposed to the aforementioned policy; I have no want to raise havoc of any kind. However, I most say that pursuing a policy of no speculation information whatsoever is extremely difficult, given the already massive amount of speculation present in almost every article. I can understand a general policy against rampant or excessive speculation, but shouldn't some speculation be allowed? Again, not trying to cause trouble. Auguststorm1945 17:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :So, just to be absolutely clear, I should remove all non-factual/speculative information? (I'm want to be sure because such removals could be construed as bad-faith editing and/or vandalism.) Auguststorm1945 18:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Is there a mechanism for reporting vandals? Anyhow, I've undone vandalism by User:193.63.160.81 and User:Big wallrus on the page Brutes. Also could you delete File:Big-nick-one.jpg? Thank you. --31stCenturyMatt 11:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Smith Related to change: http://rvb.wikia.com/index.php?title=Smith&diff=14620&oldid=14607 Are you sure it wasn't Smith? Could have sworn it was the same helmet style.Ironreaper 15:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC Never mind. Checked it again. Same helmet but different armor color Ironreaper 15:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) what do we do hey, if we don't sign up, are we stil allowed to make importaint revisions and stuff? and are we allowed to update the RvB logs continually? Vandalism 96.2.59.99 had vandalised the "Got your back" page. I've taken care of it and I'm making sure you get it Darkraider09 03:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) More vandalism by 85.165.103.89 on the Red vs Blue: Revelation/Trivia. Wow, two vandalism reports in one day Darkraider09 17:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) C.T.'s lockdown Uh, this is just a random request to unlock C.T. so the page can be updated with the information that he's a female (i.e. change the pronouns). Cheers, Darth Mavoc (Talk) 13:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: On another random note, I've noticed that this site doesn't have a bureaucrat. Because I don't want to go over anyone's head and nominate anyone without asking first, I was wondering if, seeing how you are the only active admin on this wiki, you'd like to take the position? Cheers again, Darth Mavoc (Talk) 13:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes It didn't look like this wiki had any userboxes so I went ahead and created some based on the Xbox gamerpics Rooster Teeth released a while back. Here's what I've got so far: Category:Userboxes. Something to play around with, I suppose, for userpages. Also I made it so the text on the right hand side can easily be changed as a parameter, for instance: Here's all of them at a glance: User:31stCenturyMatt. Wikipedia has some neat ones too: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:Userboxes/Media/Film#Red vs. Blue Anyhow, thanks. --31stCenturyMatt 14:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Locations Im probably wrong but when was The Pit in Revelation.Sniperteam82308 17:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Special Forces Training Facility I think you need to restore Special Forces Training Facility. This place is seen in Out of Mind using the Foundation map. --Bron Hañda 17:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for confirming Donuts status! can you put the sponser ending on the revelation 13 page. ~JG~ 09:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) CGI Page Did you delete the character CGI page?~JG~ 21:51, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Meta Rebellion Some unregisterd contributer made this fannon page I think it was supposed to be a blog. I dont know how to delete pages so can you also ban him. And I have a question can you make it so only registered contributers can edit pages or at least make them. Sniperteam82308 02:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Expanding Church's article Hello, I have noticed that this wki contains three different profiles that cover Leonard L. Church, the fist being his own profile, the second being Alpha, and the third being Epsilon (covers Epsilon Church). I have recently been discussing the prospect of adding more information of the events covered by Epsilon Church to Leonard L. Church's profile while this seems to be generally looked upon as incorect since the Alpha died in the EMP, I believe that we should still cover the current events of the series in the profile in question. My reasoning for this is because although Epsilon serves great purpose for the story, he is also a means to bring Church's character back into the story Burnie Burns has referred to Alpha and Epsilon as the "same person but separate" this goes well with the existance of three profiles for this character as Church's main profile does not cover much of the backstory regarding the Alpha, one important reason for this is because there is no major signifigance to that in the plot until season six and many people who would look at his profile that have not made it that far would be confused, which is why the backstory information is covered more deeply (as much as we actually know about it that is) in Alpha's profile, leaving Church's profile primarily focused on the events that take place during the series itself, I think we should do a smiliar style for Epsilon, in the sense that Epsilon's profile covers information about his backstory and events proior to Epsilon Church and events during the Recreation and Revelation, but I feel that at the same time, Church's profile should cover the events of the seasons that Epsilon Church appears in since the way that the two are the same (as Burnie noted) is that they represent the same character for the series but the way they are different is that their roles in the plot are far different and affect the storyline of the Rcolllection saga differently, but when Season 9 comes, we have been told the main cast of the series, there is in that sense a strong possibility that characters like Washington and the Meta will not appear or have a significantly less important role in the story since season 9 is supposed to be like the BGC so Epsilon's differences from Alpha may be less significant to the story. Let me provide an example of how this would be useful, if someone you knew was watching the series but was only on the third season per se, they would not know about the Alpha (assuming that you didn't tell them) but say a new PSA comes out and you want to show it to your friend (since one purpose of the PSA's is to create humourous videos that do not require the viewer to have seen every episoe of RVB to understand) like the Deja View PSA and then they see Epsilon Church in a classic joke of not being able to aim with the sniper rifle, if this same person looked up the PSA on the wiki instead and read the name Epsilon, he would be confused when for at that point if he had seen it, he would have not thought of Alpha Church or Epsilon Church and instead would have thought of him a just Church. Another example is when they make the DVD for Season 9, if (hypothetically) they decided to make the intro movie similar to the ones on the DVD's for the BCG (like this one) when they pan over Epsion Chruch, do you think the text is going to say "Epsilon" or "Church" (again this is hypothetical assumption that they would even make the season 9 DVD intro like that) Basically the information on Alpha Church should be acknowledged in Alpha's and Church's profiles, but not Epsilon's while the information on Epsilon Church shoould be ackknowledged in Epsilon's and Church's profiles, but not Alpha's (apart from explaining that when the Alpha perched its memories, that fragment became Epsilon). In that way the characters are the "same person but separate" and Alpha and Epsilon represent the way that they are separate while Leonard L. Church represents the way they are the same person. Thanks for reading this sugestion, my apologies if it was too lengthy but I hope you consider my suggestion for this site thanks. 16:01, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Connecticut On the project freelancer page it says "It is also sepculated that the character CT, from Red Vs Blue: Rercreation, is a Freelancer (or former Freelancer), with CT being the abbreviation for the state Connecticut" This is still specualtion and should be removed it serves know purpose,i was going to edit it myself but can't because the page is locked so can you edit it?Rvb forever 13:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Looks like you editied out the speculation good work and thanks.Rvb forever 19:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Red vs. Blue: Back to Blood Gulch Why did you delete the page and artical in Future Series it was confirmed by Burnie.Sniperteam82308 23:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No sources cited. they've said nothing about it on the website. you want it on this wiki? prove that it isn't fan fiction.--WhellerNG 00:51, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well I think we should at least have a page for Red vs Blue Season 9.Sniperteam82308 01:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I thought you were gonna say. You can have a page for it WHEN INFORMATION BECOMES AVAILABLE. Not a microsecond before. because there's nothing to put.--WhellerNG 03:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It was I think Burnie said it at comic conSniperteam82308 19:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :I went on youtube and I couldn't find Burnie talking about "Red vs. Blue: Back to Blood Gulch". --Bron Hañda 19:16, August 13, 2010 (UTC) CGI CGI need to be restored. CGI has become as much of a part of Red vs Blue as Machinima. If you are going to delete CGI, then you need to delete all real world things like machinima and all the voice actors. --Bron Hañda 04:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sister Hey, Wheller, is it true that Sister is coming back because that's what Raptika put on the Red vs Blue Page, He put her as a main character. Does this mean she is not dead? Im just making sure because this is a Canon wiki not for Speculations. ~JG~ 02:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Leonard L. Church is dead, but he is also on the Red vs Blue Page. If you want to talk about Sister's "death", then go to Talk:Kaikaina Grif. No he created another Back To Blood Gulch on the RvB's page and listed her as a main charecter for season 9 I'm deleting it anyway because like Wheller said up there there is no source making it speculation until theres a source it should'nt be put anywhere.Sniperteam82308 19:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC Unlock Can you unlock the Revelation and Rally Cap pages or will you edit them.Sniperteam82308 02:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Removing the Speculation heading in the Reconstruction page I think we should remove the Speculation heading on the RVB Reconstruction page, because Burnie confirmed Alpha's death and Church is already back in the form of Epsilon. Like most speculation getting rid of it won't change the article at all so can we remove it?Rvb forever 14:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Rvb forever :Thanks for telling me that this was there, I had no idea. otherwise I would have removed it sooner.--WhellerNG 15:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i was wondering why know one was getting rid of it,and your welcome just trying to help outRvb forever 16:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Vandal named "Alex." There is a vandal that has so far hit; Washington, Tex, Caboose, and Grif, and even the main page. please ban him, I fixed all the pages but Wash's because someone else already did that, but he needs to be banned. Cyrus Arc 23:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : I took care of everything he's done. He's also been banned until the 4th of September, 9999. I thank the community for their help in fixing the things this little shithead did. --WhellerNG 23:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could be a service ;) Cyrus Arc 23:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Another possible vandal or just an idiot put something useless and pointless in Sarge Relationships page but i fixed it. Also is there any other way we can fight vandals like making certain pages be only edited by people with accounts,etc.Rvb forever 01:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever ::I want to make the entire site editable by only registered users. So far, I've yet to discover if this is possible. For now however, I'll make the Major Character's pages editable only by registered users. this takes the likely targets out of the line of fire by the IP address only people.--WhellerNG 02:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Good Idea, also I helped as well (I undid the Wash edit) anyways good to hear that you put the protections up Desruprot 02:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks D :) Super Mario Wiki is like that... but yes, I think Wiki's are just too subject to vandalism so I think all Wiki's should be edited only by users. so we have more control. Cyrus Arc 02:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Banning of Cyrus Arc Hello. My name's Fairfieldfencer. I am an administrator on two other wikias, much like yourself. Cyrus Arc befriended me when I first started editing, which was like three years ago now. He informs me that he was banned because he made an edit to the Season 9 article (or something like that). He told me was unaware of this rule and apologises for it and hopes that the ban can be lifted since this was a simple mistake.Fairfieldfencer FFF 17:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes I realised that his edit wasn't malicious and he was just doing his best to provide accurate information, I thought I had lifted it though, something might have gone wrong. --WhellerNG 21:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Vic I was thinking now that we know that the time travel thing was a simulation and considering the fact Vic got a vasectomy I think we should combine Vic and Vic Jr's pages.Sniperteam82308 22:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Vic and Vic Junior's status as character's is a dubious one at best. For now, we'll leave the two separate and we'll integrate them if more information comes up. --WhellerNG 22:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok thanks for considering but you didnt need to block the page I wouldn't do anything that big without an admins confirmation.Sniperteam82308 22:48, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry just saw the block was to unregistered contributers only thanks for taking action unlike many other wikis the unregisterdse have been getting increasingly more annoying and comin more often.Sniperteam82308 00:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wheller! Yeah I was freaked out when u banned me, now I realize it was a mistake on both of out parts! Cyrus Arc 03:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Bron Handa Why is this guy banned? I dont get it ralok 17:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Season 9 again Some unregistered contributer has readded the Season 9 page Id get rid of everything and put cannidates for deletion but I dont want to get banned so will you delete it.Sniperteam82308 02:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You wouldn't have, What happened with Cyrus-Arc was a mistake. You wouldn't have been penalised for doing that.--WhellerNG 04:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::May I make a suggestion? I may be missing some of the details here and making an ass of myself, but since (from what I understand) protecting the article when it's deleted doesn't seem to work, just create the article with the little info you have (it will be made using Reach and will air January 2011) and then protect it and add new things as they come along yourself. It'd stop the article being made all the time and save you a lot of hassle. Sorry if I'm missing some part of the rules here (on a wiki I visit you can't make articles for characters that are slated to appear to until they actually make their debut) or am stepping out of line.Fairfieldfencer FFF 08:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Actually I was able to get it to work, thanks for your suggestion though. --WhellerNG 16:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Grifball Mini Series Should the Griball Mini Series be posted on this site, due to the fact they have some connection (I don't mean plot wise) to RvB? No. it's a seperate series from Red vs. Blue. --WhellerNG 19:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Poll Have you ever thought of making a poll that would change montly like favorite charector saga season ect.Sniperteam82308 01:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin Seeing as your the only Admin on this wiki I would like to nominate Cyrus Arc. He is a good user that hasn't been banned unless by mistake. He also fights vandalism. He did say he would like to be one as well. Please consider.Sniperteam82308 10:15, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be more Admins on this wiki. This wiki is going to keep growing as long as Red vs Blue stays around but so will problems like vandalism and etc. Don't take this the wrong way but WhellerNG your doing a very good job for being the only Admin here, Most wikis like this would have been abandoned by now. But won't it make your job easier if you had some extra help?Rvb forever 21:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever I think Cyrus Arc would make a great administrator. One person can't be monitoring all the time, so it would be good to have a second administrator. --Bron Hañda 02:15, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Episode 23 Well, I recently finished watching the episode of Red vs Blue where Church attempts to correct the timeline. I noticed a scene where Church was near the Past Church and Tucker, who were argueing about the tempreture, from a scene in Episode 23. While watching Episode 23, I noticed someone run past inside Blue Base, and I thought I was Caboose. But after watching Chruch trying to correct the timeline, I'm pretty sure it's actully Future Chuch back there. I edited that into The Joy of Toggling article, do you agree with the edit? :please sign your edits from now on. it's really easy just type out for tildes like this. ~~~~. In episode 23, it was probably meant to be Caboose. But then retconned into being Church. So yes, that's perfectly acceptable. --WhellerNG 15:35, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Agent Arkansas Someone created this spam or fanfic page earlier today why hasn't it been deleted?Rvb forever 01:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Rvb forever Yea I got rid of the information and even put the template and catagory.Sniperteam82308 02:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Reach Mini Series I noticed the Reach mini-series does not have any pages for the individual episodes. Would it be fine if I write up the pages for them? Kissass Simmons 07:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) There would be nothing wrong with that it would actually help the wiki.Sniperteam82308 10:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey this really has nothing to do with RvB or the wiki but I was wondering did you become a burrecrat if so nice job congrats if not u deserve it for being able to keep this wiki under control by yourself.Sniperteam82308 02:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sigma Its time to unlock Sigma's page because no one but you and Cyrus can edit it and in an interveiw Burnie confirmed that Sigma's original owner was the meta and that it was Sigmas idea to get the other fragments so that meta would think he would become the Alpha so you would have to be completly and utterly brain dead to still belive that Sarge is Sigma so that should stop people from posting that.Sniperteam82308 22:41, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Bullshite. Give me a source first. Cyrus also cannot do it because he is an Admin in name only. I still haven't gotten him the permission set yet. --WhellerNG 01:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::About an hour and nine mintues into http://lfto.podomatic.com/player/web/2010-09-22T04_30_06-07_00, Burnie Burns says that Sigma was assigned to Agent Maine. --Bron Hañda 01:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :The information about Sigma on the Project Freelancer article needs to be changed too, but that article is locked too. --Bron Hañda 18:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : DVD Releases Just wondering if there should be a page/pages about the DVD releases. Couldn't find any. EdenC 17:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think there needs to a page about ever DVD, so they can discuss the features like the bonus episodes and the commentary. --Bron Hañda 19:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No, there doesn't. We already have Season pages, a page about the individual DVDs is redundant.--WhellerNG 19:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :: What about just having some information about the DVD release on the season page? - EdenC 18:08, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Freelancer C.T. Hi, the message thing said to leave a message so here it is. It doesn't allow me to edit the Freelancer project page, but the page itself doesn't have C.T. (Connecticut) linked in the list of Freelancers. Could someone fix this please? ^_^ Ummm yea its locked so people dont add CT. Main reason being it was never confirmed the CT we saw was the CT of project freelancer. While its possible they are one and the same its not confirmed. And if you say Wash recongnized her, he didnt he saw her armor only and anyone could have killed her and taken that.Sniperteam82308 18:54, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing You blocked me Soldier Jean,I'm no longer going to edit Church's page there is no more reasons to block me.